


Let's Take It From The Top

by CallMeJubilee



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Leigh-am, Leigham, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeJubilee/pseuds/CallMeJubilee





	Let's Take It From The Top

"Wrong! Try it again," she said, circling his body. He shouldn't be having this much trouble with a simple dance routine, it was seriously pissing her off! "No, no, no!" 

"But I did it right this time!" he argued, flailing his arms around and a hint of whine in his voice. She was being unfair.

"Liam, you're off beat, you're starting with the wrong foot and you're not smiling, that means you're doing it W-R-O-N-G!" Leigh-Anne scolded. They'd been practicing for an hour now and he hadn't made any progress whatsoever since everyone had left. Why couldn't Jade teach him the routine? Leigh-Anne didn't have the temperment to deal with him today. "Fuck! Who's bright idea was it to have the nine of us on stage dancing anyways?! Was it Simon? That arse!"

Liam groaned and rolled his eyes at her when she wasn't looking, he had other things on his mind and he couldn't focus on dancing. They'd be back here bright and early tomorrow to do it all over again anyways, one day of failed practice wasn't going to hurt him; he always preformed well when the lights came on.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" Leigh-Anne asked, picking up one of his arms to look at it, then the other. When she reached for the bottom of his shirt Liam moved away from her prying hands. 

"H-Hey! I'm fine, I'm just tired," he said, sighing and having a seat on the floor infront of the large mirror, he even looked exhausted; he regretted staying up last night. 

"We're all tired, but that doesn't give you an excuse to slack off!" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips. "I expected more from you, Liam, you can actually dance; that's why they paired us up. So please explain how the others, who have absolutely no coordination, can do this but you can't?"

"Because I'm tired," he said again, stressing his condition. He only had a few hours of sleep last night.

"Fine, we can take a break." She scoffed, and went over to the cooler to retrieve two bottles of water. "Catch."

Liam's hands missed the bottle she tossed him and he glared at the plastic when it rolled near his sneaker-clad feet. Today was shaping up to be a shitty day just as he expected.

"You can't dance and you can't catch either." She whistled opening her bottle and shook her head, her signature curls bouncing about her head. "So besides being tried, what's wrong?" she asked, having a seat next to him and taking a small sip.

"Noth—"

"I'm gonna pinch you if you say 'nothing' as an answer," she interrupted, bringing the bottle to her lips again.

"What's wrong with YOU? Usually you're bubbly and energetic, you've been very mean lately," Liam said. She was usually smiling and joking with everyone whenever he saw her, this new Leigh-Anne was a little scary..

"I..." She had been particularly cruel this past week to everyone around her.. "My boyfriend and I broke up," she admitted quietly, looking at her shoes. She hadn't told the girls yet, she didn't want their sympathy or their "You didn't need him anyways," that she knew they would give her. She just wanted to sit in the hotel, eat nachos all day and watch Saved By The Bell re-runs.

"I'm sorry to hear that.." Liam said and sighed.

"Caught him cheating on me and broke it off, it wasn't the first time either. Guess it's for the best." She glanced at Liam and saw that the bottle he missed was now in his hands. "Now what's your problem?"

Liam laughed nervously. "The same thing actually, she was cheating so...yeah."

She sighed capping her water and placing it next to her before looking at her and Liam's reflections in the large mirror, she noticed he had great arms.

"I'll never understand it—" she started to say,

"If you're that unhappy—" he continued,

"Just leave!" they finished in unison and looked at one another before they both laughed half-heartedly and settling into a short silence.

"And it's not like we're 'normal, everyday people' anymore. It's not like we can have a break up and leave it at that. The media is going to stay on us about it for weeks," Leigh-Anne whispered.

"It was terrible when Danielle and I kept breaking up," Liam confessed, sneaking a peek at Leigh-Anne's exposed torso; she was really fit and he couldn't help it.

"We'll be alright. #TeamSingle..Again!" she said unenthusiastically, with an equally lifeless "Whoo!" at the end. 

"Single and ready to mingle!" Liam added, rising to his feet and stretching, shaking out his arms and legs. "Let's do this."

"What? You're ready to get back to work?" She asked curiously. She had just started to relax, telling someone about the breakup lifted a small weight from her shoulders.

"I don't want to be stuck here all day, I'd actually like to do something later." He shrugged watching her stand up and bend over to touch her toes. 'She's got a nice bum too..' he thought and looked away from her backside, he felt ashamed for checking her out.

"Something like what?" she wondered, walking over to face Liam full on. He was a very handsome bloke, facial hair looked great on him. Why hadn't she noticed it sooner? 

"Anything really, I suppose." He looked into her eyes and then over her shoulder into the mirror; she had beautiful eyes. "What about you? Any plans after this?"

Leigh-Anne blinked owlishly at him before smirking. "Are you asking me out, Twinkle Toes?" she aske, poking his chest.

"No! We can't just hang out together?" 

"We can." She nodded. "But you'll have to do this routine right the first time if you want to take me on a date," Leigh-Anne challenged.

"It doesn't have to be a date."

"If you get this right it can be." She winked, smiling. 

"And if I don't?"

"Then we'll be stuck here until you do!" she snapped before laughing at his face, her outburst scaring him a little. "Okay, Twinkle Toes, on my count... Let's take it from the top."


End file.
